


Heroes -Gwaine x Male Reader-

by Casmisilu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Elyan - Freeform, F/M, Follows the storyline, Gwaine - Freeform, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Magic Reader, Merlin - Freeform, Percival - Freeform, Shapeshifting, gaius - Freeform, leon - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmisilu/pseuds/Casmisilu
Summary: The young reader travels from the far north to Camelot in search of adventure. He doesn't need to look very far, for he meets a young boy named Merlin as soon as he passes the castle gates. Merlin and the reader quickly find out about each other's magic and grow to become close friends.The reader travels along with their adventure and has a few of himself, during one of which he meets a gentleman never to forget.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Male Reader/Gwaine, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Search for adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first story, Travellers
> 
> I just wanted to state that Thurso is a real place on the north coast of Scotland, and I know nothing about it. I used it because I thought it was a cool name.  
> Furthermore, the story starts in-between the episodes 'The Poisoned Chalice' and 'Lancelot'.

It only took you walking through the city wall for an ambush to take place. The poor raven-haired boy that had attempted to assault you wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and was also, unfortunately, carrying an armful of ceramic pots. Time slowed as the soon to be obliterated pots went flying, and you attempted to save them by diving for all of them at the same time. 

‘Is this what I’ve been training for?’ the thought flashed through your head as you stuck your foot out to soften the landing of a small pot that splattered into pieces upon impact. 

...

“I am so. Sorry.” The boy looked at you with genuine remorse and fear as he held a sad little pot with both hands.

You looked briefly at the 3 pots you weren’t able to save. “I hope none of those were your favourite...” You chuckled, and smiled when he visibly relaxed. “my name is (y/n).” You balanced the pots between your left arm and your body and stuck out a hand.

He shook your hand with a surprisingly firm grip. “I’m Merlin, welcome to Camelot.”

“How did you know I just got here?” You questioned as you were carrying some pots for Merlin to the court physician, where he apparently lived.

“After a while, you can just tell. I guess the enormous backpack is also a pretty good clue.” He grinned at you and dodged some people in a narrow part of the busy street.

You tightened your grip on your pots and followed his steps. Though with the large backpack, you bumped into some people anyways.

"Wow..." You passed the castle gate and walked onto the citadel square. The gorgeous castle, radiating grace and wealth, completely took your breath away. It was significantly less busy than the lower town, only a few guards, knights and the odd servant occupied the space. The white stones glowed in the late afternoon and cast impressive shadows on the square.

You didn’t get a lot of time to marvel at it though. “You coming?” Merlin called to you from the other side of the square.

As fast as the safety of the pots allowed, you caught up to Merlin and followed him into the physician’s chambers.

“Gaius? I brought the pots you asked for… Though some didn’t survive…” He gave you a knowing look and you grimaced at him.  
“not my fault.” You mouthed.

“How did you manage that?!” A shout broke your eye contact. “All I ask for is for you to bring some pots, and you smash them?” The voice got louder and an old man appeared from behind some crates. He halted his rant when he made eye contact with you.

“Gaius, this is (y/n), I met him in the market, he is the reason the pots broke and also why I have pots at all. (y/n), this is my mentor Gaius.” He gestured at the old man with his pots. Then he walked over to a table and let them roll gently out of his arms. 

“Nice to meet you, sir.” You spoke as Merlin grabbed the pots out of your arms and placed them with the others. That allowed you to shake hands with Gaius, who also had a surprisingly strong grip.

“Where are you from, (y/n)? I’m afraid I don’t recognize your accent.” Gaius looked at you curiously.

“I’m from Thurso, it lies on the northern coasts of Alba, it’s quite a few leagues from here.” Your gaze followed Merlin, who was standing behind Gaius, while he was attempting to stack all the pots.

‘horrible idea, what are you doing.’ You thought at him

“Yes, it is…” Your attention snapped back to Gaius. “Why have you come all this way, if I may ask?” 

I’m just… seeing what Albion has to offer, traveling where the wind takes me. Thurso isn’t very exciting, and I needed some adventure.” Your eyes were pulled back to Merlin’s stack of pots, that was starting to wobble dangerously. 

‘Why ARE you stacking them??’ 

“I see. Well, I don’t think you’ll have trouble finding adventure here, seeing as you’ve already met Merlin. That boy is a disaster sometimes.” He leaned in to whisper that last part.

You chuckled “I can see that.” Unfortunately, that remark left you off guard and the act going on behind Gaius was falling apart very quickly. Merlin had backed up to admire his tower, and right at that moment, it collapsed. 

It happened so fast you had no time to react, and you instinctively reached out your hand. The pots froze in mid-air. Merlin let out a yelp and Gaius whipped around just in time to see a tower, in the middle of demolition. 

“MERLIN YOU BUFFOON!” The yell surprised you enough that you let go off the pots and watched as they all shattered on the floor.

“That wasn’t me!” Merlin was frozen in a half-jump half-dodge and staring at you with wide eyes, you were looking between him and Gaius in deep discomfort.

Gaius whipped back around and now they were both staring at you. 

“Did you do that?” Gaius looked at you with wide eyes.

“Uhh, no?” You really wanted to sink into the ground right about now, you were dead, very dead.

Merlin frowned at you, “Yes you did, it wasn’t us, so it was you.” He was staring at you with an unreadable look in his eyes.

“You have magic?” Gaius approached you slowly, to which you backed away a little faster.

“I don’t, I swear, I don’t know what just happened!” You started to panic a little and reached for the torque around your neck.

Gaius stopped. “Yes you do, that was magic and you did it, learn to control it or Uther will have your head. It’s extremely dangerous to practise it here.” He scolded loudly.

You stopped dead in your tracks. “You won’t report me?” You eyed both of them suspiciously before the realization hit you. “You assumed it was him… you thought Merlin used magic just now..” 

The look in Gaius’ eyes betrayed him completely. You both looked at Merlin, who was staring intently at you.

“You have magic too..” Merlin finally spoke softly.

You wanted to deny it again, but the look in his eyes begged you to tell the truth.

“Yes…” You looked at the floor, and then back up into his eyes.

He let out a sigh of relief and smiled. “I guess we both have a secret to keep then.”

“I’ll keep yours and you’ll keep mine?” You steadied your breath and smiled.

“Yea, let’s not turn out like these pots here…” He moved one of the shards with his boot.

“About that,” Your eyes flashed gold and the pots repaired themselves, “What were you thinking, stacking ceramic pots like that?” You half-heartedly scolded.


	2. The king's knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to meet new people! exciting business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still know nothing about Thurso, but this is the middle ages so I don't feel like I really have to...

You dragged yourself out of your bed to the sound of a bustling street outside. You were supposed to be a morning person, but the last few days of traveling really broke you. 

On recommendation from Gaius and Merlin you took a private room in the tavern of the lower town. Being a single room, it was very small, but it was precisely what you needed after weeks of sleeping on an often damp forest floor. 

After grabbing your breakfast you headed out to explore the lower town thoroughly. You hadn’t really seen any large cities before Camelot, only in passing. Merlin offered to show you around the castle that evening, on condition that you help him with his tasks. You agreed gladly, you genuinely already liked Merlin, especially after you discovered what you had in common. 

You stopped momentarily to run a hand through your (Length) (H/c) hair and look at the armory. Blacksmiths had always interested you. Thurso had a very large and impressive smithy, so you grew up with the smell of burning coal and glowing metal. 

You started working for your father when you were old enough. He used to work as THE head smith until he passed away. He taught you a lot of techniques that had been locally developed for decades, thus unknown to most people. 

In deep thought, you reached for your neck to brush the torque your father placed for you when you were 16. The tough band of cast-iron had become a comforting weight on your shoulder. You touched the twisted metal and let your fingers glide in the rough groves towards the dragon heads, where the band was closed. 

In Thurso, it was a tradition to give one of these necklaces to young boys, girls, women, and men who did something heroic in one way or another. The requirements and crafting of the torques were something not to be discussed with anyone. If a person was deemed heroic by the village, the elder would craft a torque for them. You knew a young man who had one because he saved a child from a boar and there was a lady who found a new mine near Thurso. 

You received one because you slayed a Wulver. A gentle creature generally found not to be aggressive unless bothered. Oh and bothered it was. The people of Thurso and nearby villages had been hunting it for weeks when it finally retaliated. 

People started dropping like flies, anyone entering the forest was likely to disappear or at best return mangled. You thought this was appropriate revenge until your father also went missing. That really changed your attitude.

The very next day you left to kill the beast, your father’s battle axe at your side and nothing else.  
It didn’t take long for you to pick up a trail using your magic and by midday, you were fighting the creature itself. It wasn’t used to fighting, only ambushing, and it wasn’t a fair fight. Once it was dead you didn’t feel victorious, but you only realized what you did may have been wrong when it was already too late.

“Are you alright?” You genuinely jumped a little at the voice that shook you from your thoughts. “You’ve been staring at the forge for quite some time, it’s very interesting to watch I know, I was just wondering because you weren’t blinking.” The girl standing in front of you smiled. 

“Oh I apologize milady, I was lost in my thoughts.” You stood up straight and ran a hand through your hair.

The girl chuckled, “I know the feeling, I’m Guinevere.” She reached out her hand. You instinctively went for a shake like the bumpkin you were, but corrected yourself just in time and brought her hand to your lips while bowing a little.

“My name is (y/n), nice to meet you lady Guinevere.” You smiled sheepishly.

“Please, I’m not a lady, and you may call me Gwen.” She laughed as she turned around and started walking in the direction of the smith. “Are you interested in the smith’s workshop? I can show you around.”

You pushed yourself away from the wall “Certainly, I grew up in one.” You followed eagerly. “My father was a head smith where I’m from.”

She glanced at you over her shoulder. “Was?” You looked away at the ground briefly. “Oh, I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, it was some time ago.” You smiled reassuringly. “How do you know the smithy?”

Gwen looked away a bit awkwardly and bit her lip. “My father is the head smith.”

“Oh…” She looked deeply uncomfortable at that so you tried to lighten the mood. “Guess we have something in common then!” you started walking beside her and grinned.

She still looked a bit uncertain, but you let it go, whatever you’d say would probably make things more awkward.

Curses could be heard from the smithy when you approached the large doors. “Ah, just like home.” You remarked as Gwen pushed open the door to let you in.

Gwen laughed and slapped your arm lightly. 

“What!? It’s true!” 

“Gwen?” A strong looking man rounded the corner, you realized that must be Gwen’s father.

“Hi dad, This is (y/n), I just met him outside. He’s the son of a smith.” You firmly shook his hand, finally finding someone whose grip matched their appearance. 

He looked at you confused. “Hello (y/n), my name is Tom. I’m afraid you don’t look familiar, whose son are you?”

“Oh I’m not from around here, I arrived yesterday from Alba, I was born in Thurso.” 

His eyes went wide for a second. “Thurso? The smith’s village?”

You chuckled. “Yes, that’s the one. I didn’t know our reputation stretched this far?”

Tom didn’t answer and instead dragged you along to one of the anvils. “I’m sorry I’m asking favours already but I’ve been working on this for weeks and nothing I’ve tried has fixed it.” 

You were looking at a beautiful decorative blade adorned with gems and a large number of cracks on the blade. “Only this knife has these tears. I made 2 pieces already in the exact same way and only this one is doing this.” He sighed heavily. “It’s for the king, I can’t throw it out, this steel is incredibly rare…”

After about half an hour of tinkering and chatting, you had the cracks mended. With a little bit of subtle golden eyes, you had to admit. You were not ashamed as it was for the greater good.

“Thank you so much (y/n), I don’t know what I would’ve told the king…” 

You chuckled. “Let’s be glad you don’t have to tell him anything then.” You sheathed the knife and handed it back to Tom. 

“Will you deliver it to the king?” The question came completely out of left field and took you by surprise.

“What? This is your work. The honour should be yours!” You blurted out.

He carefully placed the knife next to the others in a beautiful box. “If you’re as good as your village’s reputation suggests, you will do just fine. I’m already a renowned smith. I don’t need the honour. Besides,” He handed you the box, “I’m busy.” He pushed you and Gwen gently out the Smithy’s door.

You stood outside for a moment, then went “huh.” 

Guinevere giggled at your confused face and hooked her arm into yours. It snapped you out of your daze and you started walking. You looked up at the sky. “It’s getting pretty late, I should head to Merlin and then deliver these knives…”

“Wait, you know Merlin?” Gwen slowed down and looked at you surprised.

You chuckled thinking back to the day before. “He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, so I had to save his pots from splattering all over the ground when he ran into me…”

“Oh yea,” she giggled, “that sounds like him.” She started walking again with a small smile on her face. 

You looked at her curiously. You weren’t an expert on reading people but that smile really seemed to speak a thousand words. Not knowing how to ask you decided to be blunt. “You like him?”

Her eyes widened and her steps faltered, but she didn’t say anything. “I’ll take that as a yes.” You spoke triumphantly with a large grin on your face. “I understand, he is quite cute.”

“No! No, you just caught me off guard,” She unhooked her arm and straightened her face, “He’s a friend, nothing more.” 

“Aww, don’t say that. I think you’d look great together.” You mused. “Granted, I’ve only known you for half a day.”

\--------------------------

You picked Merlin up on the way to the hall, where the king, his son and his ward would be eating.

You arrived at the large oak doors and waited in front of them until you would be called forward. “What do I say?” You loudly whispered to Merlin.

“What do you mean what do you say? Have you never met someone of noble blood before?” He looked at you almost offended.

You pulled a face at him. “I’m from the middle of damned nowhere, of course I’ve never met a noble.”

Merlin sighed at you with wide eyes and grabbed your shoulder. “Okay, you’re going to bow and what you’re going to say is ‘Good evening Sire, Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana, I was asked by the smith to deliver these knives to you.’ Then you place it on the table in front of the king, you bow again and take a step back and wait to be dismissed.” You nodded along at every point memorizing the whole thing.

“Enter.” A deep voice came from the room behind closed doors.

“Oh gods.” You mumbled. 

“Good luck.” Guinevere squeezed your arm a little and gave a small smile. You returned a nervous one.

One of the guards who had been listening to your conversation opened the door for you and nodded silently in sympathy, you quietly entered the room and observed.

You were now standing in front of a long table, at the head sat a man who was obviously the king, to his left a handsome blond man who couldn’t have been older than you. To his right a stunning lady wearing a deep green dress. And they were all looking at you.  
You followed Merlin’s instructions to a t, and the king seemed pleased. You stepped away from the table and waited in silence.

“These are beautifully crafted,” the king commented delighted, “I expected nothing less from our finest smith.” A careful smile played at his lips.

“Tell me, why didn’t he deliver them himself?” the look in his eyes and his honey-sweet voice screamed ‘tread carefully’.

You steadied your breath and spoke confidently, not willing to show your nervousness. “The smith had urgent business to attend to, he asked me to deliver them instead.” You felt very aware of their eyes drilling holes in your face and finally understood what pure intimidation meant.

“I see. before I dismiss you, I must ask. I don’t recognize you, I know all the smiths and their families. Who are you?” Still that stupid small smile, worse than an angry face. ‘Fake friendliness, that’s the term.’ You thought to yourself.

“My name is (y/n), my father was the head smith of Thurso, a village in Alba. I am interested in becoming a smith in Camelot, that’s how I met Tom.” You blurted out.

‘WHAT, wHY did I say that!? Do I want that?’ Your discomfort must have been visible because the king closed the box and straightened it on the table carefully. His eyes met yours once again. 

"Very well (y/n), you are dismissed. Maybe we’ll even see you in the forge sometime…” Uther smiled.  
When you bowed again you heard a soft snicker. The young prince was looking at you amused, you weren’t feeling so amused however and you gave him a subconscious death-glare. His smug smile faded from his face and was replaced with an equally piercing glare.

You quickly turned around and closed the door behind you after you left the room. When you were sure the doors were closed you leaned against them with a deep and tired sigh. 

“Rough eh? You’ll get used to it.” The guard who had opened the door for you smirked.

“Well, what if I don’t want to?” You mumbled defeated.

The guard laughed quietly. “Don’t worry about it, if you stay they will warm up to you, they’re not evil.” 

“Thanks.” You chuckled with a hint of sarcasm. You pushed away from the door and went back to the physician’s quarters to find Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done! criticism and ideas are still welcome!


	3. The first fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a struggle to find training grounds in such a large place, you discuss training with Merlin and Gwen and you have an awkward moment.

‘Oh dear lord…’ at last you had found the training field, you weren’t sure if you should be happy about that. Everyone was at least twice the size of you. You and Merlin were very similar in height, you had a bit more muscle, and suddenly you understood the disgusted look he gave you when you suggested training the day before.

Arthur swaggered up to you and looked you up and down. “You showed up.” Was all he said.

“Don’t look so surprised.” He gave you one of those looks again. “Sire…” You corrected and adjusted your armour.

You had gone to the smith first thing in the morning and Tom let borrow a light suit of armour. “I promise to return it shiny.” He had laughed at that and clapped you on the shoulder

“You better!” He had joked.

A flash in the corner of your eye made you jump back. Arthur had drawn his sword and swung at you in the split second you were distracted. 

You were forced to start dodging the blows Arthur was dealing at you. More dodging than walking you moved backward. Near a tent you spotted Merlin grabbing a few swords.

“MERLIN!” His head perked up at your voice. You dodged another blow and stuck out your hand to him. “SWORD!” He got the message instantly and threw one of the swords he was holding at you.

You caught it with your dominant hand and turned back just in time to block another blow. Your swords crossed for a moment and you stared into Arthur’s eyes with determination.

You pushed yourself off his sword and took a few steps back. Now more prepared you stood your ground. He blocked the blow you dealt from the side and you dodged the one coming from above.

After what felt like half an hour you felt Arthur becoming more predictable, you took the opportunity. 

As soon as he lost a bit of balance after a particularly hard blow on your side you threw your sword from your dominant to your non-dominant hand and used the pommel to punch him in the stomach. Now close enough you hooked your foot behind his and he went spread-eagle.

You took a few steps back and looked around. You had gathered a bit of an audience at this point and they all had their hands on the grips of their blades. You raised your hands and they relaxed a bit. Quickly you stuck your sword in the sand and reached out your hand to Arthur. He took it somewhat reluctantly and glared at you for a moment before he spoke: “You’re faster than you appear, certainly faster than Merlin…”

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment…” You gave him a tilted look.

“It’s a compliment, if you weren’t a bumpkin I may have even considered letting you join knight training.” He looked a bit cross with himself at that statement so you didn’t push it and gracefully let the bumpkin comment pass as well. He dismissed you and walked over to the chattering group of knights and to-be-knights.

You walked back over to Merlin “THAT was awesome, I’ve never seen anyone beat him in a fight!” He chirped while bounding over to you.

You sighed loudly. “No way, that was luck. I’ve never fought like that before.” You eyed him suspiciously. “Did you have something to do with that?”

He looked genuinely offended “No way, I wouldn’t do that! Maybe the challenge and the fear of death was the push you needed to fight like that.”

You laughed. “You always know what to say, Merlin.” He started pulling at the buckles on your armour. “But really though, I was fearing for my life, and you saved me! I would have been chop if you hadn’t thrown that sword at me.” You pushed your necklace down so Merlin could grab around it.

“You know me, always on the sidelines, saving lives” He smiled as he lifted the chest piece off your shoulders and you got to look in his eyes.   
You grinned back at him. “I DON’T know, I heard stories in the tavern about your endeavours.” You paused as Merlin tore a shoulder piece off. “About that, may I join you on your next quest? Sounds like fun, almost dying because of the ignorance of non-magics.” 

“It would be great to have someone with both brains and brawn, it’s like everyone has to choose and I’m the only one who can think sometimes.” He said in a frustrated tone.

“You could have brawn too if you trained with them.” His glare pierced your soul. “On second thought, getting beaten to a pulp isn’t really proper training. So reconsider my offer, we’re almost the same size, and I won’t try to kill you for fun.” You spoke genuinely and placed your hand on his shoulder.

He looked away with a huff. “I don’t have any free time, even if I wanted to train with you, which I sort of do…”

“We can divide your tasks between the two of us, and maybe I can ask Arthur if I can help you train. He’s seen me fight up close, so he may just allow it.” You started polishing your armour when you arrived at the tent.

“I don’t think he will, he’s always asking for me. And I don’t want to burden you with my work…” He sunk down on a bench gloomily.

“Burden me?” You looked at him bewildered. “It’s not a burden if I get to spend time with my friend.” You threw a cloth on his head. “Here, if you help me we’ll be done twice as fast and we can leave this stinky tent.”

Merlin laughed and pulled the cloth off his head. “We’ll see, maybe one of us dies before we get to train at all.”  
  
-

“Tom?” You entered the shop with your bag of scrap “I’m here with the armour I borrowed.”

“(y/n)! I heard what you did!” Gwen came around the corner with large strides.

You looked at her scared. “What did I do?”

She eyed you suspiciously. “Beat Arthur in a swordfight maybe? No one’s ever done that before! The whole lower town is talking about it!” She had a mischievous grin on her face. 

“About time someone stood up to him other than Merlin.”

Your face paled. “Everyone knows?” She nodded. “So Uther knows? And Arthur knows everyone knows?” Her smile disappeared when she realized what you were implying.

“Oh yes, that may not be so good…” she bit her lip.

“I. am. So. Dead.” Was all you said. You sat down and put your head in your hands taking in your soon to be premature death.

Gwen sat down next to you and put her hand on your shoulder “I’m sure it will be fine, they’re honourable people, you won’t be punished for being a good swordsman.” She bent down to look at your face and rubbed your shoulder. “You’ll be fine.” You glanced at her in between your arms and couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Thank you, Gwen, let’s hope you’re right.” You smiled uncertainly and lifted your head up again.

She took the bag of armour from your hand and placed it where the other armour was kept. She then walked back over to you and grabbed your arm softly “Good luck out there. 

Don’t let the, as Merlin calls them, pompous prats bring you down.” You both chuckled, taking a moment to appreciate Merlin’s blatant disregard for status. 

“Speaking of Merlin, I need to go help him polish boots. Poor boy never gets a break.” You got up from the bench and Gwen stood in front of you.

The two of you stood still for a moment, Gwen staring at you quite intensely. For a moment you didn’t recognize the type of look she was giving you but then she slowly started leaning in. Alarms started going off in your head and kicked you into motion, you jumped back.   
“I’msosorryIhavetogo.” You rambled, then quickly left her standing alone in the workshop, not looking back once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm producing like crazy since I've been stuck inside because of the virus, we'll get through this together!


	4. Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A griffin attacks Merlin and you while you're looking for mushrooms in the forest, a stranger saves your lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4, I'm not sure if I'll include the rest of this episode in the story, but lemme know what you think!

“What are we looking for again?” Merlin and you were doing a silly walk through particularly tall tangled grass, searching for… Well that’s what you were wondering.

He climbed over a fallen tree and stood still for a moment. “Mushrooms.”

You jumped over the tree and landed next to him. “A lot of mushrooms are poisonous, Merlin. Which ones are we looking for?”

“Brown ones…” He looked you completely clueless but started walking again.

You sighed, defeated. “I’ll just follow you around and help you pick them when you find them.”

He didn’t answer, so you just started walking too.

About an hour passed before either of you made a noise again. “These ones!” Merlin cheered, he dropped his basket and started picking the round light brown mushrooms.

“About time,” You jogged over to him and started throwing them in the basket, “These better be worth it.” You locked eyes with Merlin for a moment and glared playfully.

*SCREECH*

“Oh gods what was that?” You looked behind Merlin and he turned around, in the distance, an enormous creature was approaching with rapid speed. “Gods indeed!”

Merlin and you abandoned the mushrooms and started running. You were sprinting ahead of Merlin when you heard him fall behind you. The thing approached rapidly so you sprinted back and grabbed Merlin, pushing yourself in between him and the beast. It leaped up onto its hind legs and swung wildly at you with its claws. 

Before it could hit you however, a man ran up from behind you and, with a war cry, stabbed it with his sword. The sword, however, broke in half on impact. The man turned around and started running at you. “Run! RUN!” You both pulled Merlin to his feet and sprinted back towards the castle.

There was no way you were going to make it so the three of you dove behind the fallen tree you came across earlier. For a moment you thought that was it when the beast jumped after you, luckily it decided to fly away instead.

You went silent for a moment while Merlin looked behind the tree. “It’s gone…” He looked at the man for a moment “You saved our lives.” 

You watched as the man reached for his side, where a red patch was starting to form. You quickly tore a sleeve off your shirt and pushed it against the wound. He looked you over with glazed eyes.

Merlin didn’t notice and stuck out his hand. “I’m Merlin.” 

The man grabbed it. ”Lancelot.” Was all he said before he leaned his head against the tree and passed out.

“Go get someone to help me carry him to Gaius.” You placed his arms over your torn sleeve and reached under his knees and back.

Merlin helped you pick him up properly. “Can you carry him?”

“Long enough for you to get help, time is key, go!” Merlin started sprinting back to Camelot and you started walking as fast as your balance let you.

You were about halfway between the tree and Camelot when Merlin returned with 3 guards. They took him over from you and you kept pressure on the wound while Merlin ran back to warn Gaius.  
\--------------------

“The wound itself is superficial, the fever will pass.” Gaius replaced the bandage. “He should be fine by the morning.” You watched as the young man groaned softly. Doing what you could with your limited knowledge you took a cool damp cloth and wiped the sweat off his forehead and nose.

You got up and stretched. “I’ll be back early tomorrow, do I need to pick anything up?”

“Just a few bundles of yarrow, with this creature running loose I’m afraid I’ll soon run out.” Gaius glanced at you.

You nodded and left the physician’s chambers, you would pick up yarrow in the morning.  
\--------------------------

Yarrow grew close to the castle, so you weren’t worried about the creature swooping down and flying away with you, only a little bit. You passed the guards, who at this point were familiar with you and Merlin going out to collect herbs, when one of them spoke up: “Be careful (y/n), I heard the monster has a taste for human flesh!” The other guard snickered at the comment.

You froze and turned to the guard. “That’s really not something I want to hear right now.” You spoke in an offended tone.

“I know.” He smirked. You shook your head disapprovingly and they both laughed as you left to find the damned plant.   
\-------------------------

By the time you entered Merlin’s bedroom, Lancelot was dressed and walking around. “Recovered I see?” You leaned against the doorframe.

“Yes, thanks to you two, how could I ever repay you?” He walked over to you and shook your hand. You locked eyes with him for a moment, trying to read him. Honourable and brave. It was written all over him, the way he stood, the way he spoke, what he did in the forest. 

“You saved our lives and then we saved yours, there is no debt to repay as far as I’m concerned.” You smiled at him. “I’m (y/n), by the way. Welcome to Camelot, Lancelot.”  
\-------------------

You were lounging upside down on a bench in the physician’s chambers playing with your torque while Lancelot was crudely peeling an apple with a blunt knife. Amused by his concentrated face you pushed off the bench and let yourself fall on the floor, not making any attempts at catching yourself.

“What are you doing?” He asked without looking up from his apple.

“Bored…” You took your time picking yourself off the floor and walked over to him. Before he could ask another question you took the knife from his hand and unsheathed your own, much sharper one. A smooth steel one with simple engraved designs on it. You had made it yourself in Thurso. Skillfully, you flipped it in your hand and held it out to him.  
He took it and looked at you questioningly. “Much sharper, by the time you’d have finished with this one you’d have no apple left.”

“Thanks.” He mumbled with a small smile.

You didn’t respond and grabbed a plank from the broom cupboard. You placed it against Merlin’s door and threw the knife. You pulled it out of the plank, stood a little further away and repeated the motion. 

When you were about to throw again the chamber’s door slammed open. Merlin came rushing looking very smug with himself in holding a scroll of sorts. He held it up proudly.

You both stared at him for a second. “what’s that?” you said at the same time

“This,” Merlin turned to Lancelot and spoke with a grin, “is your seal of nobility.”

Lancelot and you looked at each other for a moment. “I don’t understand.” He said.

Merlin put on a voice “Ladies and gentlemen. I give you Lancelot, fifth son of lord Eldred of Northumbria.”

Lancelot wagged his apple at him “No, Merlin, No.”

“Horrible idea.” You added with a chuckle.

“Oh, so you don’t want to be a knight then?” Merlin turned around to leave.

You watched as Lancelot expressed his exasperation “Of course I do!”

That sparked an argument about morals and the knight’s code so you dropped back on your bench and zoned out. You snapped out of it from a tap on your shoulder and a knife in your face.

Startled you pushed away from the knife and fell between the table and the bench you were sitting on. “Are you okay?” Lancelot reached the hand without the knife.

“Don’t do that.” You grumbled and took his hand.

He held out the knife again. “Here’s your knife.” 

You looked at it for a second and then up at Lancelot. “I can see that. Keep it.” You walked to Merlin’s door and removed the blunt knife and plank.

"What? It’s yours and… It looks expensive.” He glanced at it again and followed you to the door.

You turned to him with a smile. “You’d rather have this thing back?” Waving the blunt knife back and forth. “I made that one myself, and now it’s yours. See it as a good luck gift.”

He traced the patterns on the knife with his thumb. “Thank you…” 

You realized you were ruining the soft moment by slapping his arm. “You’re welcome.” You said with a large grin.  
\-----------------------------------

The only interaction more awkward than the one between Gwen and Lancelot, while she had her hands between his legs to take his measurements, was the one between Gwen and you just before it.

Merlin made you meet up with him, Gwen, and Lancelot to get his armour done. Seeing as you were a smith, he decided you had to join as well. It was inevitable, Merlin was friends with both of you, so you were surprised you even went a week without seeing her.

You decided to go a little earlier, to spare Lancelot and Merlin the awkwardness. 

“Hello, Guinevere…” she had opened the door almost right after you knocked. 

“(y/n), come in.” She moved to let you inside. “You’re early.”

You stood awkwardly for a moment and rolled your necklace in your fingers. “I did that on purpose. I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week…”

The tension was thick as butter so you decided to continue. “I’m sorry I just left you standing there. I…” You paused. “You surprised me.”

She sat down at the table and you pulled out a chair too. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong. In a different situation, I probably would’ve…” The last little bit was a lie and it stung to say it, but you couldn’t hurt her. She was too sweet to be hurt like that. You looked her in the eyes before you said anything again.

“In Thurso,” you began, “I was in a relationship.” Another half-truth. “I left everything behind, including that…”

She grabbed your hand. “I understand, I can’t imagine how hard it is to leave all you’ve ever known.” 

“Thank you, Gwen.” You decided to use her nickname again. “You are one of the kindest people I’ve had the fortune of meeting, I would give anything to not lose that. Can you forgive me?” you looked at the ground.

She grabbed both your hands now. “Of course, I don’t want to lose you either.” You smiled at her, still awkward, but on the mend.  
\-----------------------

“It’s nice to meet you, Lancelot.” You really wanted to be offended that Gwen moved on so quickly, but you had to admit, even Merlin saw they had chemistry. You noticed the way 

Lancelot lingered around for as long as possible. 

And besides, even if Gwen had still wanted you, Lancelot was a much better man for her. Both really innocent, honourable and pure of heart. 

“She seems lovely… Guinevere.” The three of you were walking back to Merlin’s place. You both agreed.

…

“Are either of you… y’know” Lancelot paused.

“What? No no, just friends.” You and he said at the same time. “Not my type.” You added.

Merlin looked at you strangely. “Not your type? How is she not your type? She’s everyone’s type.” You raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a pointed look. 

“Ah, don’t do that it makes you look like Gaius.” He laughed. 

You gasped in mock offense. “I do not!” you pushed Merlin, but being the scrawny kid he was he dominoed right into Lancelot.

Lancelot laughed. “I’m sorry (y/n), but it kind of does.”

“Not you to Lancelot, you traitor!”


	5. Big Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Druid and a young boy arrive at Camelot. The man gets caught by the guards, but with the help of Merlin and you, the young boy escapes. While Merlin is busy tending to the boy, you find a way to stop the execution of the druid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify:  
> In quotes - "This is speech."  
> In apostrophes - 'This is Telepathic communication.'

“Where’s Arthur?” You jumped, knocking your head on the shelf in Arthur’s wardrobe. While being a handyman and working on squeaky hinges you had half disappeared into the back of the wardrobe.

You rolled out of the closet on your back, thinking Merlin was standing behind you. Your torque made small clanging noises as your head hit the floor. Instead, you almost rolled onto the shoes of the king. 

“Sire!” You scrambled to stand up. “I apologize, my lord, I hadn’t seen you.” You bowed.

The king sighed. “Where is my son?” he put his hand on his hip.

“I’m not sure, I believe he is training. That’s what he told me at least.” You adjusted your torque so it laid flat on your shoulders.

The king didn’t respond but looked at your only piece of jewelry. He reached for it and let it glide across his gloved hand, all the way to the closing piece. “What is this?”

“It’s… A torque, my lord. A tradition in Alba.” He let it drop back on your collarbone. 

“I’ve heard about that before, something about heroes?” He looked at you, waiting for you to explain.

You automatically reached for it in discomfort. “Yes, my Lord. It is a great honour, only reserved for people deemed a hero by the village. The village elder crafts one of these. And closes it around the neck so it cannot be removed.”

The king nodded in deep thought. “You said you were a smith, can you craft one of these?” 

You glanced at him suspiciously and decided to lie a little. “Theoretically, yes. But it’s meaning would be lost if I were to make this for someone. It is such an honour because the whole village gifted it. I can craft it as an object, but I cannot give it its value.” You looked away.

“Thank you, you are dismissed.” You bowed, not knowing what to do as you were busy fixing the wardrobe, like right there. For a moment you stood in silence, trying to decide if you were going to leave. You didn’t have to decide thankfully, for the king left the chambers with large strides.

You shook your head silently. ‘Why in the name of the gods would he want one…’  
\--------------------------------

‘Help.’ A small voice invaded your mind while you were walking towards the citadel. It stopped dead in your tracks, you listened very carefully and waited for a second. ‘help me.’ 

A young boy’s voice, it was clearer now.

‘Where?’ you thought back. 

You started running towards the voice ‘please..’ it rang again, softer this time. 

Running onto the square, you looked around carefully. There seemed to be a small commotion among the guards, who were running around asking people questions. You quickly spotted a small figure behind a cart in a cerulean cloak.

‘They’re searching for me.’ You watched as the guards spread out more and you started slowly walking towards him while trying to come up with a plan when another voice invaded your mind.

Merlin’s rang out clear as day. ‘Why are they after you.’

‘Because he’s a druid.’ You watched as he whipped around to look at you. 

‘They’re going to kill me!’ the young boy looked between you distressed.

You glanced at Merlin. ‘We need to get him out of here…’

Merlin ran towards a side entrance of the citadel and you placed yourself between the guards and the boy to obstruct their view and catch him if he were to fall.

‘This way..’ Merlin opened the door. ‘Run. Run!’ The boy got up and started sprinting, the guards noticed him immediately and started the chase. 

A subtle glare made the closest two guards trip and the boy in ran past Merlin. You locked eyes for only a moment and nodded. 

Merlin disappeared through the door and you locked it behind them with a small movement. Immediately you started the sprint for a different entrance to the citadel. ‘Morgana’s chambers.’ Merlin’s voice sounded through your skull. 

Turning through the corridors you arrived, knocked on her door and entered as soon as the guards left. You heard a small gasp from behind a red curtain. ‘That you?’

‘yes.’ You heard Merlin confirm it was only you so you came around the corner to see. 

You kneeled as Merlin lifted a blood-covered hand. “Gods…” you whispered.

The man he was with was not so lucky, however. It only took a few hours for his execution to be announced, and since Merlin was busy taking care of the young druid boy, you tried to come up with something to prevent the execution.

With so many people coming to watch, you could only think of one thing. Many sorcerers chose a branch of magic to specialize in. You had chosen yours very early on in life.  
Shapeshifting and transfiguration had become your forte. So the plan was idiotic with a dramatic flair.

You had grabbed one of your books on magic creatures to page through looking for a creature that could lift a man and wasn’t a dragon. Hippogriff, Lightning bird, Manticore, Pegasus… Phoenix

A very large bird with sharp talons. Looks like it’s made of fire, grabby talons, very flamboyant. Everything you needed for a literal showstopper. It was perfect.

You ran back to Morgana’s chambers, where she and Merlin were waiting for the druid to be brought to the stage. You said nothing as you pulled Merlin out of the chambers and down the hall.

“I’m going to transform into a phoenix and pick him off the stage. They won’t see it coming.” You whispered as quietly as possible.

“Are you crazy? They’ll catch you!” He looked at you scared.

You grinned. “You should know by now that I am. They’re not prepared for a giant bird. Unless I screw up they won’t know what hit them.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “You better not screw up then, and hurry, it’s almost time.”

You arrived just out of the citadel, hidden in the forest where no one could see you. With a familiar spell, you transformed into the legendary bird, shimmering golden feathers and all. ‘Not a more dramatic creature to use… it really is perfect.’ You grinned internally.

The spread of your wings felt liberating, and you leaped off the ground straight into the air, disappearing into the clouds in record time and hoping no one saw too much.

You slowly started circling above the citadel, focusing on the man being brought to the execution block.

The wind picked up quiet voices. You vaguely recognized the king’s voice and an unfamiliar one. “… I pity you.” The druid spoke.

You got ready in your position and let out a hellish screech that could be heard through the whole city. Turning around one last time you went for the dive. Your almost vertical drop made you pick up a lot of speed and you carefully aimed for a spot some distance behind the druid.

People saw you now, you heard their screams of terror. Your aim was perfect and you briefly soared horizontally above the crowd. You flexed your claws and felt them close around the druid’s arms and shoulders. Trying not to break his bones you lifted him as gentle as you could. 

You caught a glimpse of the king and his son’s stunned faces, both mouths wide open and for a moment, they looked identical. Your wings picked up the pace and you set out for the forest as close to the city as you could. 

The druid got a slightly rough landing because you were still moving a bit too fast, but you were just glad you got him at all.

You landed and checked behind you if he was still alive. Luckily, he was standing behind you only mildly shocked. Weighing your options, you decided to transform back into yourself.

“I’m sorry for the rough treatment, it was the best I could do.” Was the first thing that came out of your mouth.

He smiled shakily, realizing what had just happened. “It’s alright…” he approached you and shook your hand. “Thank you for saving my life.”

“No worries, I couldn’t stand by and watch. The boy will be safe too. I promise.” You spoke gently.

He looked back in the direction of the citadel. “Mordred.” He said softly. “That’s his name.”

“Will you make it from here? Do I need to take you somewhere?” 

He glanced back at you and smiled. “No need, I can find my people from here.” He reached around his neck and unclasped a necklace, then held it up to his eye. “Here, this is for you. As a token of gratitude, if you look through it you can see the aura of all humans around you and their feelings towards you.” 

He handed you the beautiful transparent smooth stone, in the shape of a wide flat ring with a small hole in the middle and a leather cord looped through it. It’s colour varied from lavender with blue hints to golden accents. “Thank you, I will keep it safe.” You wrapped it around your neck and hid the stone under your tunic.

You decided to sneak back into Camelot as a fly, playing it safe after your dramatic performance in the citadel. Gleefully you watched as servants, guards and knights alike ran around like headless chickens. In a small nook, you transformed back into yourself and set off for Morgana’s chambers. You announced your arrival to Merlin via the telepathic line but knocked for good measure. You heard some whispering and shuffling before the door opened.

“You really ought to be quieter with your sneaking, I can quite literally feel the illegal activities radiate off your door.” You snickered.

Morgana just rolled her eyes at you and let you in. “What did I miss? The whole castle is hysterical.” You looked knowingly at Merlin.

“Oh nothing much, just a giant golden bird swooping down and picking up the druid man? Uther is having a breakdown in his chambers.” Morgana sat down on a chair with a small smirk.

‘He’s safe.’ You signaled to Merlin and Mordred. “Sounds like a spectacle, wish I could have been there.” You plopped down on the chair opposite hers.

“You don’t look surprised.” She raised an eyebrow. 

‘See? The eyebrow thingy makes everyone look like Gaius, even Morgana.’ You watched Merlin jolt and try to hold in his laughter behind Morgana. “Honestly, in this day and age? A few weeks ago it was a griffin and a mad sorcerer, today a giant gold bird. Nothing will surprise me anymore…” You got comfortable in the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the new chapter, you will get to meet Gwaine soon I promise. This is becoming more of a Reader x Series but soon there will be more of the man we all desire.


	6. Jailbreak for the boy

You were hiding behind the red curtain with Merlin and Mordred again. While moving as quietly as possible you kept Mordred silent now that Arthur had entered the chambers in search of him. A glance at Merlin and the floating boots told you he was also doing his part to make sure Arthur never found anything.

As soon as the chamber door shut you started investigating the wound again ‘Morgana is right, it’s infected.’ You directed at Merlin. 

‘Since when have we started talking like this?’ He looked at you confused.

You carefully unwrapped the bandage, so Merlin could apply the paste to fight the infection. ‘Since I remembered we could.’

‘How did you know he was a druid?’ He wrapped up the old bandage.

‘I met a few when I was on my way here. The cloak was a given, I have one myself. It was mostly the telepathy though. It’s a staple of the druids.’ You wiped the sweat off Mordred’s forehead with a clean cloth.

“We need to get him out of here. Back to his people.” Morgana appeared behind the screen. 

You glanced at her. “How are we going to do that? The whole of Camelot is searching for him…”

“I’m not sure…” She looked conflicted. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” She glanced between you and Merlin.

"We’re doing our best.” You mumbled.

She found the answer barely satisfactory but stood up. “I’ll get you some more water.”

You watched, twiddling with the metal around your neck as Merlin applied the paste on Mordred’s arm when he suddenly halted. His eyes snapped up to look at the boy. He looked at him confused, so you tried to tune in to their conversation, with no success. The boy passed out again and Merlin glanced up at you.

‘I’m going to talk to the dragon.’ He quickly stood up and walked off. You didn’t question him and continued taking care of Mordred.

The next morning you were still by his side. The need for sleep had passed days ago and you spent your time at Mordred’s and Morgana’s side. Merlin’s paste had proved fruitless and the fever was getting worse. Gwen, Morgana and you were bent over him when Merlin entered. 

“How is he?” he walked over immediately.

You looked up at him and his face seemed paler than it had been. “He’s getting weaker.” Morgana’s voice was thick with concern. You glanced at her, she seemed to care a whole lot for the boy and she didn’t even know his name.

You were standing by the door keeping watch while Merlin was trying to get the keys from Arthur to smuggle the boy out the castle. You watched as the keys flew around him and left the chambers after only a few seconds to hide your laughter. Merlin and you walked back to Morgana’s room with the freshly cleaned keys.

“Be careful,” Gwen said to Morgana as she tied her cape.

You kneeled beside Mordred for a moment. ‘I’ll lock the doors behind you, it’s not a lot but I’ll slow them down as much as possible. Good luck, Mordred.’ His eyes locked with yours. ‘the druid you were with, he told me your name.’ You clarified.

The three of you stood in front of the door to Morgana’s chambers and got ready to leave. Merlin pulled you into a hug “Don’t get caught.” He mumbled in your shoulder.

“I’m not riding to my death Merlin, we won’t get caught.” You slapped his back and smiled at him.

Morgana and Mordred went ahead of you, and you followed them at a small distance holding your wide cloak at your side. When walking through a hallway you spotted a serving woman looking at the duo. ‘You’ve been spotted, serving woman, hurry.’ You moved out of her sight. 

You quickly made your way into the armory and got a glimpse of Morgana closing the door. Without pausing you locked the door and moved the shield back over it. You grabbed a few swords and the polishing kit you brought and sat down to polish them. 

Only minutes after you sat down Arthur barged into the armory, you looked up at him with wide eyes. “A servant saw someone entering, they had a boy with them.” Arthur stopped dead in his tracks and stared at you.

“Sire.” You bowed your head from your sitting position.

He gave you an annoyed look “What are YOU doing here?”

“Couldn’t sleep..” You held up the sword and cloth.

He sighed and looked away. “Are you and Merlin related? Did anyone enter the armory?”

“Yea, two people.” He looked at you expectantly. “You.” You grinned. “But I only just got here.” The glare he gave you made you speak again.

He walked over to the shield and pulled it off. Touching the side of the door and his belt he noticed his keys were gone. “Sound the warning bell.” You got up and put the cloth back in your kit, the swords away and donned your cape. “Where are you going?”

“Home,” You muttered, “Can’t get peace anywhere in this place.” You got up and checked if you had everything. You approached the prince and stared him straight in the eyes. 

‘Arthur found out. Move fast and hide where they can’t find you.’ 

“Can you do something?” Merlin whispered as soon as the five of you regrouped at Gwen’s house.

You shook your head and reached for your torque. “Hopeless, too many people. The whole guard is mobile, last time they didn’t expect it, now they will be more cautious.”  
Morgana didn’t let you come with her and Mordred, all you could do was wait when you suddenly remembered the gift from the druid.

You reached into your tunic and pulled out the stone, you went outside despite protests from Merlin and Gwen and stood in the shade of the house. Slowly, you held the stone up to your eye. 

Everything around you turned grey and coloured flares appeared everywhere. All of them in various shades of yellow. You looked through the house and saw the two green flares of Gwen and Merlin. Glancing back you noticed two green ones moving through town. Morgana and Mordred… 

‘crap.’ You watched as the yellow flares surrounded them and stopped moving. Then closed in.  
\--------------------------

‘We will get you out of here.’ You were sitting on the stairs above the dungeons. ‘I promised you would return safely.’ Mordred didn’t answer and you sighed ‘I will blow the cell door off and drop the breeches off all the knights if I need to.’ A soft giggle rang through your ears and you smiled.

You walked back up the stairs. “(y/n)?” Morgana came around the corner, she pulled you aside away from the guards.

“My lady?” You asked carefully.

She looked around the corner to check for guards. “I won’t let the boy die.” She turned back to you. “I’ve already asked so much of you, and I want to thank you for that… But I want to ask your help one mo-“

“My lady, I agreed to save the boy, I made a promise even. I’ve lied to both the king and his son for him. I’m in.” You smiled down at her reassuringly. “The boy will return safely to his people, I will do everything in my power to make that happen.” You covered her hands with yours.

She smiled at you gratefully. “Thank you (y/n), I’m glad I’m not alone.”  
\-----------------------------------

“Something’s bothering you,” You glanced at merlin, “You’re quiet. It’s unnerving.” He didn’t respond. “Will you talk to me when things calm down?” You put your hand on his shoulder.

He sighed. “The dragon told me not to help the boy, he didn’t say why. The boy… he called me Emrys that’s my name among the druids.” He glanced back at you.

“Do what you think is right, always do what you believe is right.” You squeezed his shoulder gently.

Merlin opened the door to Morgana’s chambers and halted. You peeked over his shoulder to see why.

“Sorry, are we interrupting something?” He spoke somewhat smugly, his mood completely changed when he even looked at Arthur.

Arthur looked at you annoyed. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” He glanced between you. “Make yourself useful, muck out my horses.”

‘The nerve!’ You commented in mock offense. Merlin snorted.

“I trust them.” Morgana studied you both Arthur looked somewhat surprised but beckoned you with his hand

“We’re going to break the boy out of the dungeons.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” A smile appeared on your face. 

‘I know what the dragon said, Merlin.’ You touched his wrist briefly. ‘But you need to make your own choices, we already got this far and I will help them whether you join me or not.’ You locked eyes with him in a silent battle. From the corner of your eyes, you noticed Morgana and Arthur looking at you strangely.  
\-------------------------

Arthur, disguised in a large hooded cloak was busy knocking out the guards when you contacted Mordred. ‘We’re gonna bust you out, young friend. Be prepared.’ 

While he was grabbing Mordred you ran in front of them, hand on the grip of your Axe, making sure there were no guards. ‘Merlin, you ready?’ No answer. ‘Merlin?’ You reached the bars and looked outside trying to spot him.

Arthur caught up to you. “Merlin?” You all waited in silence. still no sign. He kicked the bars to no avail of course. “Damnit, Merlin.”

“Language..." You all froze when you heard a clang coming from down the hall. 

You got up and started walking back down the hall, stopping about halfway down. You covered your head with the hood and wrapped a (f/c) neckerchief cloth around your mouth and nose. 

‘If you don’t come I’ll be forced to use magic.’ You waited patiently.

‘Emrys.’ You heard Mordred’s voice as he tried to contact him too.

“(y/n), come back here.” Arthur hissed. You glanced back for a moment and unsheathed your axe. You heard Arthur do the same with his sword.

Mordred’s anxiety-filled voice broke your heart. ‘Merlin, damn the prophecy. You’re a better man than this.’ You gripped the handle until your knuckles turned white.

“Hey.” You whipped around.

‘And not a second too late.’ You grimaced at Merlin’s figure visible between the bars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first part, I hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave suggestions for further chapters and constructive criticism in the comments!
> 
> I will be editing parts of the tags and ratings as I go along because I'm not sure what will happen in the future.


End file.
